Double date double fun
by demiijonas
Summary: What happens when Nadine and Ellie sisters falls for Joe and kevin and goes on a double date


It was summer time and i was out in my bikini with a drink in my right hand and a magazine in the left as i sit down by the pool. "Looking good Ellie" that was my next door neighboor, we've been friends since we were kids but lately ive been having a thing for me, i think he feels the same. I looked up as he went over to my side and sat down with me shirtless by the pool. "U dont look so bad ur self" Then his brother came out, here's the weird thing my sister Nadine has a thing for his brother and ii know he feels the same, i girl can tell. "Hey Ellie is ur sis home?" He asked me, i cant blame Nadine for liking him he looks good. "Sure hold on one min" I walked in to get her.

"What are you doing here?" I asked my brother. "Well i was hoping to be alone with Nadine but then i found you with her, you like her dont you?" "Maybe there a possibility i like her a little tiny bit" i answered trying to not blush. "Hahaha no you like her alot I can tell as your brother" "Okay fine i like her happy?" My brothers and i were always so close so we knew eachother pretty good, Kevin my older brother was married and doesnt live home anymore but that doesnt matter we see eachother all the time and frankie and nick their like best friends so i get some more privacy cus when frankie want to play he asks nick thats fine with me, haha and my parents their really cool about this whole fame and dating and everything. "That was all i needed to hear, why dont u ask her out? We can double date this afternoon if you want to? Im going to ask nadine out but u go first!" I wanted to ask Ellie out so bad but i was nervous. "I cant im to nervous" "How about this i asked them out for a double date and you take care of frankie tomorrow" Nick suggested. I nodded that was a great idea.

"Here she is" I said. "Sorry for taking to long i had to change" she said and looked down at her dress it was a black short one. How stupid to wear black at summer when its like 1000000* haha my sister isnt the smartest. I guess she didnt realise how hot it was until she got out. "You look great"Nick said. "Umm me and joe was just wondering, if you girls want to go on a double date tonight" He continued. We both nodded "Sure why dont you meet us here tonight at 6" I said. "That sounds good" Joe managed to say as he gave me and hug while Nick gave my sister a kiss.

"Really joe just a hug?" Nick said and looked at me like i had done something very bad. "I was nervous okay??" "Well u can be nervous tonight then im pretty sure she would change her mind" Sometimes i wished he could just stop being so controlable and stop telling me what to do, but thats just who he is.

Me and Nadine got up on our room again trying to decide what to wear and how to have our hair. I started out doing a cute ponytail on Nadines hair, she has the perfect ponytail hair, its long dark and curly and he face looks alittle like Selena gomez. Latino and hispanic. But she's far away from being her twins its just the same basic. Me i looked more like Ashley tisdale in hsm, blonde and curly pretty long hair but my face is like my sisters. I started to apply makeup on my sister light makeup. We're both Winter and fit best in light makeup. Sky blue eyeshadow, mascara, eyeliner and pink rouge and lipgloss. She applied the same on my face and then she straigtned my hair. We both looked fabulous then it was time for clothing. I was gonna wear a white dress with a halster and she was gonna wear a red tube dress. As the doorbell rang we ran downstairs to open, and a last time look in the mirror then we grabbed our purses.

"You look great" I said and took Ellies hand in mine. "So do you" Nick said and gave Nadine a wink. They blushed as we went to the car. "So where do you girl wanna go" i asked. "I dont know maybe a resturant near the beach" Nadine said. "Okay then i know a place" Nick said. Well you he knoew everything i thought to myself as i got into the car. "We'll go to Miami Beach Wave" He said as i started to drive. Nick and Nadine were in the back seat and they were holding hand trading some kisses. It was something weird about seeing ur brother kiss i girl. I havent got used to that yet and hes seventeen. "When is it my turn to get a kiss" Ellie said looking over at me smiling. Nick stopped kissing Nadine and teased "Are you sure u want one" "HAHA really funny Nick" I said giving him a look. Ellie and Nadine just laughed.

I thought they were so sweet i mean Nick and Nadine. It was just the best to see my sister this happy with someone. But i could tell Joe was shy so i took it the easy way. As we got into the resturant we ate our dinner fast. That was mine and Nadines plan. To eat fast then go out to the beach. "Are you guys done?" i asked them. "Yea im just gonna pay." Joe said and winked to a waitor. When that was done i took his hand and dragged him out of the building and so did Nadine with nick. "How about a beach walk" I said. "Sure that sounds nice" They all agreed.

"I cant walk any longer lets sit down" I think we've been walking around the whole state when i sat down i was so tired. I looked over at nick to see if he was tired to, he was. As we sat down Nick and Nadine started to kiss eachother again. Then suddenlt i felt her lips on mine. I started kissing her back then suddenly we all layed down in the sand kissing. "Ive been waiting for this a long time" She said between the kisses. "So have i" i replied.

It was still hot and we've been walking so long and kissing so long that i need to take a swin. I pulled up my dress and revealed my bikini. "You want to join me for a swim?" I asked my now called boyfriend. "Sure but i dont have anything to swim in" he said. "Well then swim in ur underwear" As we went down the water we could see our siblings making out in the sand. "Dont they look cute?" I asked him. "Eww not really i mean my brother" He said when we went down into the water. "Well i cant blame her he looks good like a little Joe." I teased. "Well we all know im the hottest" he said then he kissed me in the water. "Yea i was just saying in understand my sister." "And i think i understand my brother" he said and kissed me even harder."But your the most beatiful girl on the earth" He said caring me all the way back not pulling his lips away from mine.

**Comments are love**


End file.
